


Life Only Has So Much Time, Yet We Spend At Least 13 Years Here

by FanDreams01



Series: Outlaw Academy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU, Colin is one of their students, Colin is precious, Connected Short Stories, Enemies to Friends, Human!kori, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Rivalry, Teacher!Kori, Teacher!Roy, because Jason Todd, but they are, cursing, schools, teacher!Jason, they aren't heroes, they're the kids heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanDreams01/pseuds/FanDreams01
Summary: Jason, Kori and Roy grew up on the streets and opened a school later in life for homeless children. When you put a bunch of kids who have relationships, history and feuds outside of school walls, things are bound to happenOrMy friend pointed out that even though the main difference in this AU is that the Outlaws run a school I don’t focus on the school a lot in the main story line.OrConnected one shots/short stories about the daily life at Outlaw Academy. Some are for fun and others will have plot relevance.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd
Series: Outlaw Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Life Only Has So Much Time, Yet We Spend At Least 13 Years Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming assembly for the "first day" of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the chapters "Spreading The News" and "Investigations" of Life Is A Lesson, Too Bad It Takes So Long To Learn.

Jason stared out the window of one of the second story classrooms, watching as potential students began to show up. It was Monday now, and it appeared that he, Kori and Roy and spread the news well enough, letting those who knew do the rest. 

It worked, as they looked to have quite the turn up.

There was a soft knock, and Jason turned around, finding Kori leaning in the door frame, long red hair hanging over her shoulder in a loose ponytail.

“Roy and Lillian are telling them to go to the auditorium, we should get going.”

Jason nodded and followed her out.

~~~

By the time Jason saw Roy and Lillian enter the auditorium, closing the doors behind them signalling that no one else was coming, there was a rather large crowd ranging from small children to teens sitting in the auditorium.

The two made their way to the front of the auditorium, joining Jason, Kori and the rest of the staff. Jason could feel most of the staff’s eyes on him, expecting him to be the first to do something.

Jason sighed, standing and making his way onto the stage. When he stepped up, most of the crowd silenced, obviously recognizing that someone of authority here was about to speak, Jason assumed most of them were part of gangs.

“Sup,” Jason greeted, noting that some of the staff looked shocked at how he started the assembly. He’d have to have Kori talk to them about how street kids didn’t like being talked to like they weren’t equals.

“So, you probably all know what this place is, word spreads fast on the street and all and I can’t imagine you would’ve come if you didn’t, but I feel the need to explain. 

“Primarily, this is a school, here so that all of you will have an education and be able to achieve greater things in life than you’ve been told you can. Some of you might doubt me, but I have proof that a street kid can get farther than drugs and crime. My friends, Kori, Roy and I grew up on these streets. We fended for ourselves, we did things we aren’t proud of, just like you guys, but we beat the odds. We got educations, we went places. 

“And we want to make sure you all can go places to. That’s what this place is for. But it’s not just a school. This is also your sanctuary. This is the place you can come to if you need to escape the streets. We can’t promise protection from the law, you all know that there isn’t anywhere that can and I won’t lie to you. But we can protect you from the streets here, from the gangs and the pimps and the muggers. We have made deals with every gang in existence within this city currently, to make this building a safe zone. You come here to escape the darkness of the world, and you can come whenever, even if it ain’t school hours. I can guarantee that someone will be here to help ya. 

“But we have to have some ground rules, can’t have anyone running around wrecking the building, ya hear me? Do your best not to break anything if you can help it. And no fighting, ‘aight? I don’t care what grudges y’all have out on the street, the street don’t apply here. This is a safe space for everyone, which means that what happens in the streets, stays in the streets. If y’all have problems with each other just don’t bring it inside. I know that that’s a lot to ask of you, and I don’t expect you to listen all the time, but do your best.

“We’re here to help you grow and develop as people. That is our goal here, to help. Now, i think it’s best that I introduce you to the staff, and then we’ll have some people come around with paper and ask ya your names. You don’t have to write, but we need ta know ta make schedules. After that, ya can stay and explore the building or head out, that’s all we got planned for today.”

When the crowd assumed he was finished they gave a smattering of applause, before Jason held up a hand to silence them and began introducing the staff.

Afterwards, Kori, Roy and Reagan went through sections of the auditorium to get each of their names. When they were done, Kori took the microphone from Jason, who had been holding conversations with some people in the crowd to keep everyone as entertained as possible.

“That is all for this assembly. As Jason said earlier, we have nothing else planned for the day, tomorrow we would like all of you to come back here to receive schedules. Until then, you are free to do what you would like, including stay here.” She told the students who immediately began to disperse, most heading for the entrance.

Roy came up to the two with a grin. “That wasn’t too bad.”

Jason rolled his eyes and retorted, “You barely did anything, I was the one who had to give the nauseatingly inspirational speech.”

“Aw come on, it wasn’t that bad Jaybird.” Roy replied.

“Whatever,” Jason grumbled. “Come on, I have a job to get to and you two should see if any of the students have questions as well as start making schedules.”

Roy groaned, “That’s going to be a pain.”

“But worth it,” Kori said. “To make sure they have a chance to succeed.”

Jason looked out at the groups of kids still in the auditorium talking to each other.

Yeah, worth it.


End file.
